Itus Grey
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Itus - God of protection. Ana and Christian celebrate the exitment of blimp number two joining their family. The Grey's decide to throw a Charity party in honour of the child. However, a trip through the garden at night leaves both Ana and Christian in a horrific state. How will Christian protect his Ana now?
1. Chapter 1

Itus Grey

The busy buzzing of the Grey household during a celebration never deemed to amaze me. I had been with Christian for over two years, and yet I still felt new to all of this. I scanned the room, recognising some faces as I did so. One face stood out more than anyone's, glowing in its own angelic light. My beautiful husband, Christian Grey, stood among the crowd. He smiled politely whilst being indulged in conversation with guests. He suddenly looked up, realising I was staring at him. My face burned red, as I see him smoothly end his conversation and gracefully walk over to me. He smiles, wrapping a strong arm around my waist.

" How's my daughter doing?" He asked, rubbing his thumb gently against my hip. I gaze up towards the large pink banner that stood proudly over the entrance to the Grey's Garden. _congratulations, It's a girl!_ It read. I leaned against Christian, resting my head on his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, his lips forming into a smile.

" She's well, Mr. Grey. I think she's tiered herself out from kicking me for the last couple of hours." I reply, smiling in pride at my now rather large bump. Christian places his hand over it, his eyes lightening up. We both stand in the middle of the room, smiling like idiots, at our little daughter.

" You look like two kids in love!" My Moms ecstatic voice rises above the buzzing, as I turn to watch her walking towards us. I join her in a hug, both of us being extremely careful of the gap between my tummy and her. A large smile spreads across her face as she kisses my cheek in the way only a mother could ever do.

" Do you think she likes the party we've thrown for her?" She asks whilst gently patting my bump.

"I'm sure she's enjoyed herself thoroughly. Thank you for all of this-" Christian says, gesturing his hand around the room. My Mom blushes scarlet. _Mom, please!_

" Well, It was your parents idea. After all, this is their house." She stutters, attempting to regain some self-control. I roll my eyes, knowing the effects Christian can have on women. Christian smiles in reply, and my Mom gets dragged away by some other guests.

" Something amusing, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks, his voice sounding humoured.

" What do you mean?" I ask him, thrown by his random question. He returns his arm around my waist and leans towards me, his delicate lips brushing my ears. My heart flutters.

" You know how I feel about eye rolling. I'm very tempted to put you over my knee right now, in front of all these people." He purrs, as I gasp at his seductive words.

"Christian!" I scold, gently hitting his arm. He pretends that I've hurt him, his face forming into a painful grimace. I laugh, his expression highly amusing.

" I still have Ray's permission, you know." He reminds me, winking as he says so. I again blush as thoughts of the many times he's used that reminder against me.

The night flows on, as many people come and congratulate me. There were some faces I didn't recognise, but I smiled politely in attempts not to give that point away. Christian stood by my side throughout most of the evening, trying to hide his laughter. He knew I had no idea who half of the guests were. I rub my eyes, suddenly feeling very exhausted from the long events of the day.

" You're tiered?" He asks, lifting my chin up with his index finger. I smile hazily and nod at him, looking into the grey eyes I know oh-so well. Christian smiles, his eyes gleaming. He's so much happier than he used to be.

" There's one more thing I need to show you. It's in the Garden. After that, we can get you home. Okay?" He says whilst tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I marvel at his beautiful face, my heart throbbing. I nod, as he takes my hand and leads me into the garden, the moon shinning brilliantly onto the water in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Itus Grey

We eventually end up walking towards the old boat house, a familiar light glowing from the windows. Christian keeps ahold of my hand and pushes the large door open with his other. I gasp, realising what he's done. I see the familiar scene of cushions and flowers sprawled beautiful on the floor.

" Hearts and flowers..." He murmurs, kissing a sensitive area under my earlobe. My heart aches and I turn towards him, as he waits for my reaction.

" Christian...You didn't have to-" I begin to protest, as he places a finger over my lips.

" It's a special day. I wanted to remind you how you much you mean to me, to thank you for everything you've given me." He says, gently rubbing his hand over my bump. I blush, speechless from his kindness.

" The day you said yes to being mine -forever-was one of my happiest days." He explains, pulling me towards the beautiful scenery. The _De Ja vu_ of that night so long ago spurred through me, enlightening my heart. He sits on the floor, gesturing me to sit on his lap. I do so, careful not to give him all my weight.

" You're not heavy, Ana. Even with a plus one." He says, reading my mind. I blush, feeling embarrassed that he realised. He cradles me in his arms, one supporting my neck. The other slowly rubs small circles on my inflated tummy. The feeling educes me as my body relaxes under his expert hands. He begins to hum a song-one of his favourite piano pieces as we sit in my silence of the boat house.

From outside, we hear hushed male voices. Christian instantly tenses and reaches in his pocket.

" Fuck! I left my phone indoors." He growls, glaring at the entrance_. So protective, fifty_. We both stand up, Christian striding towards the door.

" Stay." He orders, his voice stern. Just like that, serious Christian is back. My inner goddess sulks back to her seat. Christian slowly opens the door with the sound of rusted hinges, warily looking outside. After some time, he holds his hand out to me. I walk over at take it, as he leads us both outside. We begin our walk back through the dark garden.

" It was probably a fox or something, Christian. You're over-reacting." I moan, wanting to share our romantic evening together for a bit longer. He continues to stride forward, ignoring my pleas.

" I'm not taking any risks. Nobody knows we're here." He eventually says, his voice a bit softer. I look at the back of his head as he strides in front of me, the grip on my hand still stable.

" Nobody's getting anywhere near my two girls." He continues, his primal nature seeping through his words. I know I have no chance when Christian is in mother-bear mode, so I remain silent. Though I know nothing is here, panic builds deep inside me. I suppress the thoughts, knowing Christian is just being himself. Suddenly, fast foot steps and heavy breathing come racing towards us from somewhere in the distance. Christian and I both stop to investigate the stranger, turning around to see them. In the dark, his face is impossible to see. However, the light from the moon reflects off the object in his hand, making my blood run cold and my heart to collapse. _Gun_.


	3. Chapter 3

Itus Grey

I hear Christians sharp intake of breath and he is soon stood in front of me, his fists clenched. The man stops running and leaves a large, empty space between him and Christian. My head spins, yearning for Christian to come back. Him. Gun. Does not compute.

" I want money, Grey. Now. Or she gets it." He snaps. Before I can process the words, strong arms emerge from somewhere behind me, gripping my hands and bending them painfully behind my back. I gasp in terror, feeling a cold, sharp object press lightly against my neck. My hands are bound behind me and I am unable to move. Christian turns around, his face dropping one hundred degrees. His eyes widen with worry, catching alight with pure fury all at once. He lunges towards me, until the man with the gun makes him stop.

" One step and I'll blow her brains out." He warns, raising the gun towards me. I stare down its long tunnel from my distance, fear crystallising my bones. Christian stops, his eyes locking irresistibly with mine. His eyes continue to burn and his facial features give his emotions away. Fear. Worry. Discomfort. I yearn to run to him, wanting his arms around me more than ever. The thought of blip being so near the man with the gun...my stomach lurches at the thought. Christian turns back towards the man with the gun, straitening his back. His body is still tense and his knuckles and clenched.

" How much?" He asks, his voice bland yet strained. The man puts his arm down and begins to carelessly swing the gun in his hand; enjoying his foreboding torture. I feel my pulse race, angered at his actions. Christian remains still, his composure strong. The man behind me squeezes his grip on my bound wrists, making me wince. My arms ache.

" I want the charity money. All of it." The man says, torturous joy weaved into his voice. Christian remains very still, a statue of morbid grace. The silence is broken by the man's sudden outburst of voice, making me jump.

" You fucked me over, Grey!" He yells, his voice like fireworks exploding. He stares at Christian, locking eyes. I can see the deadly glow of his pupils, even in this darkness. The man continues to talk, swinging the gun in his hand.

" Your fucking company got me bankrupt. Ruined! Now you'll pay. Fuck, your gonna pay." He hisses, his hand suddenly gripping the gun. He begins to stride towards Christian. Christian snaps out of his frozen stance, waiting for the man to get close enough. Like a predator, he leaps on his pray at the exact right timing. Christian attempts to grab the gun from the man's hand, using his other hand to push hard against his neck. The man chokes, but his fist swings hard and hits Christian in the face.

" Shit!" He yells, blood instantly running down his marble face. _No! _

" Christian!" I scream, pulling hard against the restraints of the stranger behind me. I feel the cold knife dig deeper into my neck and I stop resisting. I look down at my bump, desperately praying for anyone to wonder where we are.

" Keep your multi-millionaire hands off me, Grey!" The man yells, pointing the gun at Christian. Tears escalate down my face, my chest fighting to cope_. Fifty, live. Please, just live._ Every argument and laughter we've shared dashes through my head, making my tears run faster. This couldn't be the end. Christian and I were only at the beginning. _No!_

" I'll get your money. Just let them go. I'm begging you." Christian's voice strains. I reel in shock. He's bowing down to this stranger, for me and our blips sake. I wasn't surprised, but in the moment...Christian's love still astounds me. It can't end this way. Not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Itus Grey

The man suddenly lunged forward, kicking Christian in the gut. Christian reeled with the sound of air being forced out of him. He staggered backwards, holding his rib. The man continued his assault, brining his fist up to meet Christians face. It hit Christian right in the the eye. I gasp, unable to comprehend what I'm seeing.

" Arg! Fuck!" He yells, covering his bruising eye. There's blood on his clothes and it seems to have dried on his face. I sob, not wanting to see my fifty in this state. He can't fight back against a man with a gun. He's helpless. The man places the gun in a holder inside his jacket, and begins throwing punches repetitively into Christians body. His face, his gut, his ribs. Christian stands still, taking every blow with agonising confidence. Eventually, Christian falls to the ground, his breathing jagged and heavy. He sits on his knees, his head down.

" You have five minutes. Go." The gun-man yelled, giving Christian one last powerful kick to the face. Christian's head was forced up by the kick, his whole neck being bent backwards. He quickly staggered up, rubbing the newly-oozing blood off his face. I scream and fighht again against my restraints. _Oh god, please let this stop. _Christian Looks into my eyes, his face wrecked and eyes melting. He didn't want to leave me here with them.

" Stop!" The man with the gun yelled, making Christian turn around slowly. He paused, thinking, then continued.

" Your face is too fucked-up to go back there. Get her to do it." He said, waving the gun at me. My head whirled, wanting the gun to disappear. The man behind me finally let me go, my arms in agony. I ran towards Christian, but I felt the gloved hands grab my wrists and swing me back, throwing me onto the floor. I aimed my body instinctively, avoiding collision to my bump.

" Arg!" I yell franticly, landing roughly onto the grass. The man grasped my wrist, forcing me onto my feet. I wrap my arm over my bump, praying that this night would be a just story in the distant future.

" If we see anyone else but you come back, we'll shoot. Got it?" The man with the gun asks, the venom in his voice clear. I nod, wiping my face. I give one last look at Christian, his battered face bewildered. I quickly walk towards the house, slowing as I approach. I didn't want any suspicion. I glance at myself in the window, checking that my appearance is believable. I look pale. Paler than usual. I shake my head, trying to get into the right state of mind. I walk into the house, and many faces lit up as I do so. I give fake smiles, hoping to get through the room without getting engaged in conversations.

" Ana, my dear, you look tiered. Where's Christian? He should take you home." Grace asked, her arms wrapping reassuringly around me. _Damn it._ I needed to get out of here, quickly. I think of excuses to bat her away.

" Uhm, Christian is in the bathroom. We're just getting ready to leave." I reply, smiling as I speak.

" Oh, alright! I'll make sure Taylor is ready and waiting for you." She says, walking out of the room. _Few_. I then realise once Taylor is informed our time will be budgeted even more. _Shit!_ I try to keep my walking at a sensible speed, heading towards the main hall. It's empty, whilst everyone is eating in the dinning room. I see the charity bowl of money mounted on a table in the centre of the room. I run over, glancing at the piece of paper in front of it.

_$450,000_

I hope it's enough. It'll have to be. I pick up the bowl, its weight surprising me. I remember the words Doctor Greene said to me a while back.

_Try not to put any strain on your back, Ana. It's dangerous for the child._

I shiver, realising I have no choice. I then remember that I cannot go out the way I've come, holding this money. I glance around franticly, knowing I haven't got a lot of time to play with. I see a window that leads out to the side of the house. I run over, placing the bowl of money of the floor. I open it with ease, locking it into place. I pick up the bowl and, gently, try to drop it on the flower beds below. Luckily, It doesn't smash. I turn around to check I'm still alone. I am. I climb through the window, scraping my back against the wooden panel. I feel the burn of ripped skin, making my eyes water. I ignore it. My feet touch the ground, and I pick up the bowl. I walk to the end of the wall, checking the coast in clear. It is. I quickly walk back towards Christian, my heart pounding heavily in my ears. _Please don't be too late. Please._

I finally get back, and Christian is crouched on the floor, his hands covering his face. In the darkness, I see the drips of blood ooze through his fingers. I wrench, trying to keep the sickening bile in my throat down.

" She's here." The man who was holding me before speaks. It's the first time I've heard him talk.

" Good. Get the money off her." The man with the gun commands. He does as told, snatching the money out of my hands. Whilst they exchange, I run over to Christian, draping my arms over him.

" Christian? Christian! Oh god." My voice shakes, the sickness spreading through my veins. He tries to straighten up, falling slightly. He wheezes, sounding like he's been through hell. He says nothing. His hand reaches towards me and lays on my bump. It feels bloody and torn, making the anger build higher inside a dark part of me I never knew existed.

Suddenly, I hear the shot of guns from the distance. _Shit, Taylor!_ I see him bounding towards us, gun in hand, whilst yelling down his sleeve to other contacts. My heart races and our freedom seems out of reach yet again.

" You snivelling Bitch! You led him here!" The man with the gun yells, grabbing me by my hair. I scream as he drags me away from Christian, my head stinging. I see Christian's head cock up, and his tortured eyes meet with mine for a faint moment.

" No." He whispers, his voice a shadow of his confident self. What did they do to him? The gunned man stops near the edge of the water, the light from the old boat house in the near distance. He throws me on the floor, my head bouncing off the ground. It hurts more than I thought it would, making me spin. The man walks away, his back towards me. He suddenly stops and turns around: facing me. His hand reaches inside of his jacket pocket, retrieving his gun. I hear Taylor's gun shoot in the distance, but nothing changes. The man points the gun towards me, and I hear the well known click of the safety reel. I stare down the tunnel of the gun once more, as Christians horrified face blurs in the background. Tears run down my face, burning my cheeks. I lie down, wrapping myself in I ball. I cover my bump, doing everything I can to save her. _My baby_.


	5. Chapter 5

Itus Grey

I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at the death of me. I say my last goodbyes to my family, friends...Ted. I sob, my chest convulsing, at the thought of my baby boy without a Mummy. I sob at the thought of my bumb never coming to be. _Oh god_, _it hurts._

" NO!" Christians voice booms over my sobbing, and I suddenly feel his weight on me. I glance up between the gap of light, seeing him leaning over me. He's hardly able to support himself, using his last bit of energy to get to my side. The second man walks over, but the gunned man stops him. He turns to us and smiles. Christian wheezes on my face; I feel the swollenness of it.

" Two birds, one ston-" The gunned man suddenly stops talking. I hear a splintering shot of a gun and his pupils shrink. The noise takes longer to registrate than the sudden stop of his actions. His body heavily drops to the ground, as Taylor is standing in a specific stance, his gun raised. I can see Sawyer, who seems to have the other guy already tied up. When did that happen? I feel dazed, unable to process what's happened. Should't I be dead?

" An..a.." Christian's broken voice whispers to me, and my heart lurches. My mind collapses. I sob hard, feeling Christian try to move. He manages to get most of his weight off me, and lays down on the floor beside me. One of his eyes is swollen shut, along with his lower lip. Blood and bruises stain his face and I feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare. I suck in a terrified gasp, hyperventilating.

" I'll...Protect You both..." He forces out of his lips, the words slightly smudged due to the swelling. Soon, People surround us, horrified gasps and cries. Then I loose grip, my eyes closing. The last thing I see is the blurred light of the old boat house and Christian's beaten face.


	6. Chapter 6

Itus Grey

I was lost in the density of my sea of sleep; far from the troubles on the land. Well, at least I _was_ before I heard a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

" Mommy?" Ted's highly strung voice whimpered through the door. I forced myself to swim to the surface, recoiling from the blinding light of the ceiling lamp. I still felt partly underwater. I lay there squinting my eyes for a moment, still lost out in the sea of my mind. A small part of my brain had noticed my bedroom door had been opened and left shut. Soon after this, I could feel my large, empty double bed jolt with the movements of Ted climbing onto it. As I stared up to the ceiling, Ted's bouncy, curled hair and weary eyes stared down at me. His face reminded me of-

My eyes burst open as I reach the surface of my thoughts, gasping for air. I remembered now. _Christian_. A tear streamed down my face, soaking into the pillow. Ted's confused eyes continued to stare down at me. His tiny hand raised to my face, attempting to dry it. My heart pings, and I snap out of my trance.

" Hey there, baby boy." I soothe, the corners of my mouth spreading. He sits next to me, happy that I'm okay. His small hand strokes my inflated belly like it was a little dog, seeming slightly intrigued.

" Wh...Where's Daddy?" He asks, hope hitching into the corners of his words. My heart once again deflates at the thought of him. I fight the tears back; staying strong for my boy. I manage a smile, as I reach over to stroke his beautiful hair.

" He's not...well." I murmur, his eyes still aflame with curiosity. He stares at me again, unsatisfied with my answer. So bossy..._so fifty_.

" I want him to read the Lorax. Lorax!" Ted complains, his childish anger beginning to bubble. He misses his Daddy, but doesn't know how to say it yet.

" I'll read it for you, sweetheart. Go get it and we can all read it." I suggest, patting my now not-so-little Blip number 2. Ted eagerly bounds off to his room to retrieve the book, returning seconds later. He passes me the book and I wrap one arm around him. At first he struggles, not wanting to be suffocated. However, he eventually realises my arm is very comfortable and decides to lean his head against it.

" I am the Lorax! I speak for the trees..." I begin to read.

Eventually Ted yawns, and I realise he has stopped listening. I slowly trail my voice off, hoping that he will fall asleep. He rolls over to face me, wrapping his short arm over my chest. I turn and kiss the top of his head gently, his nourishing scent filing my nostrils.

" I want Daddy to read it next time." He grumbles, his voice sounding displeased. A part of me wants to laugh at his arrogance whilst another part of me wants to cry, knowing I'll never be able to replace his Daddy's impression of the Lorax. Ted dozes off, leaving me to- again - be lost in my sea of thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Itus Grey

" Mrs Grey?" A gentle, familiar voice disturbs me from my sleep. My eyes begrudgingly open to see Mrs Taylor leaning over me, her kind eyes reassuring.

" Taylor will be taking you to the hospital shortly." She whispers, as I realise Ted is still asleep on me. I nod and smile to her, and she returns the gesture. As she exists the room, I slowly get up, cradling Ted on my lap. I move as gracefully as possible, carrying him to his bed_. Jeez, when did he become so heavy?_ I lay him down, his long hair flopping over his peaceful face. I gently move the strands away and his gorgeous features stand out once more. I kiss him gently and leave the room, making sure his baby monitor is still on.

After I'm ready, I walk into the large kitchen-diner area. The beautiful panoramic view of the garden enlightens my senses, making me feel slightly less dull.

" You know he'd want you to have breakfast, if you don't mind me saying Mrs. Grey." Mrs Taylor warns kindly, and I know she's right. I walk over to the counter where she has left some toast and bacon for me. The smell greets my body in a warm embrace, though I still don't feel like eating. However, I force as much as I can down my throat, wanting to do anything to make things easier for once. As I finish my meal, Taylor walks into the room. His face seems paler than usual, and I realise he must be feeling pretty rough to. I get up and follow him out of the room, making our way to the car. He opens the door for me and I climb in. We drive away from the house and begin our journey to the butterflies start to fly around in my tummy as I feel a sickness from deep within me rise up. Before I can register it, I'm gagging on to the floor in front of me. Taylor immediately stops and jumps out the car, opening the door hurriedly for me. I don't spare the time to undo my seatbelt and let myself go onto the side of the road. Taylor stands patiently beside me, seeming only slightly unnerved by my sudden reaction. I'm left wondering if this is just another pregnancy effect or if it's the thought of my husband, battered and bruised, lying in hospital. I lean back into the car, feeling extremely hot and ill. Taylor climbs wordlessly back behind the wheel but doesn't start the car.

" Would you like me to turn around?" He asks warily, and my heart slips and hits the pavement hard.

" No! I mean, No thank you. I'm okay." I stutter, afraid of the thought. I'd been waiting for what felt like years to be able to see Christian after what had happened, though it had really been about four days. The hospital seemed concerned that being distressed by visiting may cause abnormalities to Blip. Luckily, Grace understood how much I wanted - how much I needed - to see Christian and managed to get me an hour with him today. I was not going to miss this opportunity for anything. My head and my heart battled endlessly on the way to the hospital, unable to decide on what to think or feel. I felt flustered and lost in my own mind.

" Could you open the window?" I ask Taylor, my voice a whisper. At first I'm unsure if he's heard me and think about repeating myself, but the window lowers with a gentle buzzing sound. The cool air cleanses my face and I begin to feel slightly better. Eventually the hospital is in sight, and my nerves begin to overflow. How bad of a state is he in? Does he remember? Will he...I shake my head. He'll be fine. It's Christian Grey, for God's sake. He's always okay in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Itus Grey

As I walk into Christian's hospital chamber, my attention is soon caught by a worrying sight: Tubes. Tears fall from my eyes at the sight of Christian's skin being tied up to random machinery. I look at his face, and for the first time Christian appears to be human. His glowing skin and dimmed down, his blazing Grey eyes looking tiered. My fifty had been scrunched up and tossed to the side, and the look of him made me woeful. I walk over to him, violent sobs erupting from my chest. I see the familiar spark of concern, the look of love, deep in his eyes. I can see his want to come to me, but he is still held captive by his chains of morphine. An unnatural feeling takes over me; the feeling of crying near Christian and not having him instantly run to my side. Then I realise how hard this must be for him. _Fifty, if you can't come to me, then I'll come to you. _I wipe my tears away, and my heart moves into fifth gear. My mouth moves into a smile, as I am finally able to run my fingers through Christian's hair. I watch his tiered eyes battle against the drowsiness, as they try to analyse me with any strength they have.

" Please. Please just rest, Christian. For me." I whisper, my fingers lightly trailing down the side of his face, absorbing the beauty of him even in this state. I think back to the last time I had seen him. I remember drifting in and out of consciousness: Feeling his body removed from on top of mine, me being placed into an ambulance, the sight of Christian's body being rushed into the ambulance next to mine. I see a slight movement and focus back onto reality. I look into Christian's eyes, as the Grey bolts look directly at me, down, directly at me, and down again. _What is he trying to say _I follow the direction of his eyes, which are pointing at my stomach. _Oh._

" The baby is fine. We're both okay, thanks to you." I say, and I can almost feel the sigh of relief in the air. For a while we both do nothing but appreciate one anothers company, relishing in the fact that we are both alive and together again. As I see Christian begin to fall into sleep, I gently place his hand on my stomach. His hand is a lot colder than his usual, but I try not to focus on that. He's alive, and I should hope for the best. I feel Christian try to twitch his fingers, but he soon becomes limp again. I look up to see the absence of his grey eyes. I watch him sleep, and allow his hand to stay on my bump for a while, placing my hand over his. _Thank you, Christian. _


End file.
